


Beneath a Moonless Sky

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, title from Love Never Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: The wedding night. That’s it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> First time smut :D
> 
> Thnx I hate it (I don’t, I can tolerate it)

_ Once there was a night _

_ Beneath a moonless sky _

_ Too dark to see a thing _

_ Too dark to even try. _

  
  


After the wedding, Foolish gave Dream and Techno the coordinates and map to their vacation home after the reception, and the ram hybrid thanked the Demi god for everything. The couple said their goodbyes to the guests, before Techno was stopped by Schlatt. The older ram hybrid told the piglin hybrid “If you so much as hurt my son, I won’t hesitate to milk information from that Foolish guy of where you’re staying and castrate you myself.”

The red eyed man blinked and he scoffed. “Believe me, you won’t even get to finish that thought.” Techno threatened back and he returned to his  _ husband  _ who immediately latched onto his arm happily.

  
  


_ I strode to your side _

_ To tell you I must go. _

_ I couldn’t see your face _

_ But sensed you even so. _

  
  


The two newly weds came upon their new vacation home; a spacious cabin on the beach shore far from the mainlands and the Arctic Commune. They set their bags and weapons down upon entering the cabin and marvelled at Foolish’s work. 

Dream took a deep inhale and exhaled at the scent of the cabin. He felt a pair of hands being placed in his hips and looked up at his husband and smiled. 

“Two weeks alone, just you and me.” Techno whispered into Dream’s ear. The ram hybrid’s tail twitched in curiosity and he purred, turning his body to face Techno. “Bet you like that idea.” He muttered and started kissing Dream’s neck. “Give you everything, huh?”

Dream shivered in delight and nodded. “No holding back. No one is near even thousands of blocks.” The blonde’s hands gripped at the lapels of Techno’s blazer. “I want your name to be the only thing coming out of my mouth.” 

Techno squeezed his husband’s hips and he growled in want before pulling the male to their bedroom and tossed him onto the bed.

  
  


_ And I touched you _

_ And I felt you _

  
  


Clothes were quickly discarded and tossed onto the floor, lips smashing into one another in a desperate attempt at skin to skin contact. Smaller, yet toned arms wrapped around a strong neck and hands grasped a fistful of pink locks. The kiss was over a little too soon, causing the blonde to whine, before rough lips came into contact with the soft skin of Dream’s neck.

The smaller hybrid panted, his grip on pink hair loosening. He could feel Techno’s tusks graze his neck and moaned out softly.

  
  


_ And I heard those ravishing refrains. _

  
  


“I love you,” Dream said softly to his husband as the piglin hybrid continued to suck marks onto his neck.

Techno pulled away just a bit from Dream’s neck to whisper into his ear “I love you too,” before he returned to kissing and nibbling the soft flesh.

  
  


_ The music of the past  _

_ The singing in your veins. _

  
  


Techno moved down Dream’s neck to kiss at the blonde’s chest and over to the hardening buds of his nipples, running a tongue over them. The ram hybrid twitched, and gasped at the sensation, his hands once more tightening their grip on Techno’s hair.

The piglin hybrid sucked at both buds for a bit before moving down even more to Dream’s thighs. He kissed the inner thighs, biting and sucking on tender skin, marking it up as he did with his neck. He lavished the noises his husband was making as if grew in volume and gusto. 

  
  


_ And I held you _

_ And I touched you _

_ And embrace you _

_ And I felt you  _

  
  


Techno marked up the blonde’s inner thighs and moved back up to kiss his lips. Dream wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck as he returned the affection. The pigling hybrid gently spread the ram hybrid’s legs and took in the sight of his husband who softly whined in want and anticipation.

Red eyes met green as they stayed there for a minute before Dream whispered “Don’t hold back.” And Techno just about went feral as he plunged his dick into Dream’s entrance. Normally, without preparation, this action would be painful but since the pair quite literally have sex almost every night, it wasn’t necessary for either of them anymore. Still, there is that pleasurable sting Dream felt at the beginning, causing him to mewl in excitement. “Fuck…” he drawled out.

The noises only drove Techno impatient and he started thrusting harshly. Dream gasped out and scratched at Techno’s back, hooking his leg’s around the piglin hybrid’s hips.

  
  


_ And with every breath and every sigh _

  
  
  


Techno flipped Dream over after a bit so that the blonde’s face was pressed against the pillow. The change in position caused the ram hybrid to moan in delight and wiggle his hips to get a better feeling of his husband’s thrusts and the angle just made it better.

The pinkette began picking up the pace of his thrusts, slamming harder into Dream. The only noises made in the room were the sounds of skin slapping against skin, wonderful pants and moans, and animalistic grunting.

  
  
  


_ I felt no longer scared _

_ I felt no longer shy _

_ At last our feelings bared _

_ Beneath a moonless sky _

  
  


Techno’s pounding thrusts only increased, and the slapping of skin on skin growing louder. The sound of Dream’s moans also grew louder, and drool began dripping out of the ram hybrid’s mouth, pooling onto the pillow and staining it. 

There was the sound of purring coming from Dream’s mouth as he drooled some more on the pillow and started crying and screaming in pleasure. It drove Techno wild and the pace was picked up even more to the point where Dream’s words became incoherent.

“T-Techno….” Dream whimpered. “I’m gonna-.... I’m,” he squeaked out in pleasure as Techno kept ramming his hips into his husband and he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Come for me, darling.” Techno revelled in Dream’s quaking body as his husband came with shuddering moans. He kissed the ram hybrid’s spine and the blonde shivered and moaned, twitching in overstimulation as his husband kept sloppily thrusting in before coming inside.

  
  


_ And blind in the dark, a soul gazed into soul _

  
  


The piglin hybrid pulled out and laid next to Dream who was panting heavily, trying to regain his mind after being fucked right out of it. The pinkette wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him close.

Dream wrapped a leg over Techno’s hip, cuddling close to the taller. 

“I love you, Techno.” He whispered softly, still very much out of breath.

“I love you too.” Techno muttered and placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

  
  


_ I looked into your heart _

_ And saw you pure and whole. _

**Author's Note:**

> Only four more fics until the end folks! Next installation we’re back in business!


End file.
